Tabula Rasa
by Ghostwriter Redux
Summary: Latin for 'blank slate' and that's essentially what Miku is after her recent return from the dead. On a quest to reclaim her missing memories she crosses paths with a cheeky dog demon who insists on travelling with her. "It's like my entire life can be summed up in one sentence; that didn't go as planned…but…," she trailed off, smiling wryly at him. "That's okay." Inutaisho/OC. AU.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I only own my sassy OC and make no profit from this.

* * *

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" The female yōkai paused in mid-stride, turning to glance over her shoulder at the dog demon that seemed to have materialized out of thin air behind her (though in all honesty he probably did).

"How do you know I am pretty? I may be hideous beneath this," she said, gesturing to the scarf that obscured her facial features and arched a delicate brow as if daring him to disagree with her.

"Your hips say otherwise, my dear," he replied with a lecherous grin, practically devouring her with vibrant gold eyes. While it was true her snuggly-fitted clothing left little to the imagination it didn't impair her movements during battle and covered all the important bits.

"That's sweet of you but I don't mate with demons weaker than I am," she replied, resting a hand arrogantly on her hip. She didn't want to flaunt her aura unless it was necessary and hoped it wouldn't come to that. She was trying to avoid rousing suspicion from the natives, not garner it.

"Calling you 'pretty' is not synonymous with wanting to fuck you, little bird," he replied frostily, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't flatter yourself. Besides, you're too young for me."

Her lips formed a near perfect 'o' of surprise beneath her scarf and she felt heat rise in her cheeks at his comment.

"What do you want?" she finally spat in annoyance, folding her arms over her chest defensively.

"Nothing really," the demon replied with a shrug, mimicking her pose. "Just wanted to see who was traipsing through my lands."

" _Your_ lands?" she echoed with a raised brow.

"Yup. I wanted to see the rascal who slipped through my barrier without causing so much as a ripple. What's your name, little bird?"

"My friends call me Miku."

"And what do your enemies call you?" Her dark eyes crinkled at the corners as she smirked beneath her scarf.

"Shikabane-hime."

"My, my. And how did we get a scary name like that?" he teased her flippantly though her keen eyes didn't miss the way his hand twitched towards one of the two swords he wore on his left hip.

Her eyes narrowed when she spotted a third blade swathed to his back. How presumptuous. When on earth would someone ever need more than one blade? She dismissed the thought however in order to answer his question.

"Would you care to find out?" she suggested, coyly dragging a finger over the tantō she wore on her right hip.

He seemed to mull it over for a moment. She could feel his powerful energy coiling around her, checking to see if she was as big of a threat as she made herself out to be. In response she elicited a wisp of killing intent as a warning. Having finally gotten a whiff of his demonic aura she knew almost immediately that she would be no match for him but he didn't need to know that…

While he inspected her she did the same to him. He had long white hair tied in a very high tail, bangs parted at the middle of his forehead. He had jagged blue markings, one on each cheek, and towered over her by at least a foot and a half. He was dressed in a white kimono and hakama, armored boots, and a flowing red sash around his waist. His chest was adorned with a black breastplate with a spiked rim and he wore vambraces and gauntlets in the same shade with armored pauldrons on his shoulders. He looked very aristocratic which fit with the energy he was putting off.

He was the type of demon that, given the opportunity, she would climb like a goddamn tree…

"So, what do they call you?" Miku finally asked when she could no longer feel his yōki surrounding her.

"My comrades know me as Touga," he stated, giving her a charming smile.

"And your enemies?" she parroted the words he had spoken to her moments before, eliciting a bark-like laugh from the dog demon.

"What makes you think I have enemies?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Your yōki, your demon energy. Surely that draws all sorts of unwanted attention."

He cocked his head to the side. "You are very astute, little bird."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Very well. My comrades refer to me as Touga though the rest of the land knows me as Inu no Taishō."

Miku's heart dropped to her stomach at those words. _This_ was the Great Dog General?! Of fucking course he was, it would be just her luck she crossed paths with one of Japan's legendary daiyōkai.

"Scared, little bird?" He took a step towards her though she stood her ground. "You obviously have heard of me and what I am capable of though you do not flee. You must be very overconfident or very, very foolish."

"I'm neither. However, I _am_ smart enough to recognize a no-win situation when I'm presented with one. Besides, if I run I'll only die tired," Miku finally replied, keeping her gray eyes locked on iridescent gold.

"You would die tired either way, whether you fight or run," Touga pointed out, resting a hand on one of the swords at his hip.

"Then let's make this a fight worthy of remembrance, yes?" she suggested, flexing her fingers as the tips sharpened to talon-like points, a swath of black feathers as strong as sword steel appearing on her forearms like armored gauntlets. Miku drew the scarf concealing her face down around her neck, falling into her preferred stance and patiently waited to be murdered.

A beat passed, then another, before the dog demon broke out into laughter.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he chuckled, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Ah, I haven't had a laugh like that in some time."

Miku flushed once more in embarrassment. "You think this is funny?"

"I think it's hilarious," Touga sighed after a moment, giving her a toothy smile. "You travel by yourself?"

"What does it matter? And my name is 'Miku'," she said snippily, rising out of her fighting stance when she realized he had no intention of killing her.

"Just curious. Are you heading South?"

"Yes."

"Would you like some company?"

"Not really," Miku muttered, knowing full-well he had heard her.

He shifted his stance, folding his arms over his chest once more. "You are trespassing on my lands. I could kill you where you stood for an offense such as that."

"Talk is cheap," she snorted with a dismissive wave of her hand. "If you wanted to kill me you already would have."

"True, but I find you fascinating. What species of yōkai are you? Surely you are not a harpy?"

"Oh hell no," Miku snapped, wrinkling her nose in anger at being compared to the beasts. "Not hardly. Just because I rock a bird motif doesn't mean I'm a harpy."

"Succubus then? You are certainly lovely enough."

Miku was both surprised and pleased she didn't blush at the accusation. "No."

"Hm," he paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before his eyes lit up. "I have an idea."

"Great," Miku said flatly, resting a hand on her hip.

"You will travel with me until I discover what species you are. Consider it penance for trespassing."

"Are you serious?" she groaned, knocking her hood back when she raked a hand through her snowy hair in agitation. "Can't you just, I don't know, torture me or something like a normal demon would?"

"Will spending time with me not be torture enough?" he grinned from ear to pointed ear.

Miku stared blankly at the daiyōkai, not blinking for _at least_ a minute. Touga arched a brow when a muscle in her jaw twitched, the spasm soon spreading to the rest of her facial muscles. Quite amusing to witness but far from attractive.

"Touché," she grumbled after a long moment. Besides, she would be going into season soon and what better defense could she have against lecherous demons than the Inu no Taishō? He seemed to be one of those rare honorable demons, judging by the fact she wasn't eviscerated for strolling through his territory without permission, and she felt he wouldn't force himself upon her without her consent.

' _Not that he'd need my consent because god damn,'_ she thought brazenly to herself, resisting the urge to fan her heated cheeks as she gave him another once over before frowning. Surely someone as gorgeous and powerful as he had a mate.

' _Just my luck,'_ she thought sourly to herself, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Well?"

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed, resting a hand on her hip once more before turning sharply on her heel. "Let's go."

"Why would I want to with the lovely view I currently have?" Miku heard him call to her retreating back. Miku rolled her eyes, stifling another sigh.

' _If you can't change your fate, change your attitude,'_ she mused wryly to herself, glancing over her shoulder and giving him a saucy little smile.

"Try and keep up, would you?" Miku purred, energy sparking deliciously at her fingertips before she vanished in a flurry of black petals.

* * *

I'm not sure what the reader reception will be but Inu Papa is so freaking cute and no one writes about him so yeah. I don't know where this came from as it was supposed to be a completely different story. I wanted to make something original and not a copy of the manga but with a different OC as the main character. That's all I see in this fandom with OC's so I hope this will be something new and fresh. Oh, and this will definitely meet the 'M' rating at some point, I plan on this being a short story, maybe five or six chapters.

So I know that Inutaisho had the swords made to protect Izayoi (I think I read that somewhere but I can't remember) but for the sake of this story he hasn't met her and just has the swords to demonstrate how badass he is, hence the 'AU' tag. So at this point Inutaisho has only gotten it on with Inukimi or whatever we call Sesshomaru's mama in the fandom. Savvy? Wonderful.


End file.
